


You’re My Muse

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: Ship x Reader series [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Dancers, F/M, Non Idol AU, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: More ship x reader filth for you guys! Markson stans, where ya at??





	You’re My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> More ship x reader filth for you guys! Markson stans, where ya at??

“Great work tonight guys. Y/N, your timing was still a little off in a couple spots, so I’d like you to hang back a bit and work on it, okay?”

 

You nodded your head as you took another drink of your water. Your dance showcase was next week and you were dancing a sensual contemporary piece with Mark and Jackson. Which at this point, you weren’t sure that was a good idea. Not only were they your best friends and your neighbors, but they were incredibly hot. You had always felt the tension between the three of you, especially in the last year. So why any of you felt that doing this showcase together was a good idea, was beyond you. 

 

Your instructor left, leaving the three of you behind to practice more. You were exhausted but the sooner you could get this timing down, the sooner you could go take a cold shower to wash away the filth you were feeling towards your best friends. Jackson started the track over again and moved to get in position, right behind you and Mark taking his, right in front of you. 

 

You hated, but also loved, being sandwiched in between the two of them. You couldn’t dare admit that the reason you were having trouble with your timing was because of being flush against them. You knew that you would never live it down if they knew. But keeping secrets from them was never your strong point. 

 

After a couple of run throughs, Jackson smirked as he went to shut off the music. You were staring at your reflection in the mirror, watching while he made his way back over to you. Mark watching from the other side of the room. 

 

“Y/N, you know you can tell us anything right?”

 

You nodded at Jackson. You knew that you could. But how could you tell them that they were the reason you were struggling with this dance? Before you could even figure out how to answer, Jackson had wrapped his arms around your waist. You froze at the contact. 

 

“Y/N, you’re so tense. You should loosen up a little.”

 

Jackson began to rub his arms up your sides as he nosed behind your ear. You could feel the goosebumps spring up under his touch. And when he finally placed a kiss on your shoulder, your resolve crumbled. You spun around to face him, his arms staying in place. 

 

“Let Mark and I help you, Y/N.”

 

Jackson crashed his lips against yours and walked you towards the mirror. You broke the kiss when your back collided with it and you looked up at Jackson. You’d never seen him look at you that way before. You’d always found him and Mark to be beyond attractive, almost unattainable for you. Almost on cue, Jackson could sense your hesitation. 

 

“You have to know that it’s always been you for us, Y/N. You’re all we ever think about.”

 

You were shocked at the confession and turned to look at Mark. He stood to make his way over to the two of you. 

 

“Y/N,” his voice deep enough to cause your knees to nearly buckle. “Let us show you what you do to us.”

 

You nodded your head as Jackson turned you around to face the mirror, tugging your shirt up over your head before removing his own. He pulled you back against his chest and began to nip at your neck. Mark walked back over to turn the music back on and up to drown out the sounds that were about to come from the room. He made his way back over to you and stopped in front of you. 

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Y/N.”

 

You allowed yourself to be pulled down onto the floor with your head against Jackson’s chest as his hands wandered their way from your stomach to your breasts. He unhooked the front of your sports bra and began to massage them, expertly rolling his fingers across your nipples. You arched against his touch when you felt him lean back into his elbows, allowing for Mark to settle in between your legs. 

 

He began to kiss at your core over your shorts before he hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down, raising an eyebrow when he saw that you weren’t wearing anything underneath them. He let out a groan seeing you bare in front of him like this. He grabbed you underneath your knees and pulled you closer to him. 

 

He smirked as he began to suck deep marks into your inner thigh before slipping his tongue inside you. The moan that left your lips made you glad that the music was turned up. The noises that were filling the room were borderline pornographic. His tongue methodically working its way in and out of you before attaching to your clit. 

 

Your hands instantly went to his hair as you arched your back and yelled out his name. 

 

“Fuck, Mark. Don’t stop.”

 

As soon as those words left your mouth, he pulled back and stood up to remove his shorts. You whined at the loss of contact, but licked your lips as you saw his cock spring free. He pulled you up out of Jackson’s lap and spun you around to the mirror. He pulled at your legs until you wrapped them around his waist and he entered you in one fluid motion, filling you completely. 

 

You felt like the air had been punched out of your lungs at how full he made you feel. He began thrusting into you as you wrapped your arms around his neck, tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled you away from the mirror and dropped you both onto the couch in the corner. 

 

He hovered over you and continued to pound into you like his life depended on it. You were lost in your own world when Jackson leaned over you and captured your lips in another kiss, swallowing your moans. 

 

“Y/N, look at you coming undone like this, just for us.”

 

Jackson was an expert when it came to dirty talk and combined with the way Mark was hitting your spot with each thrust, you began to feel that coil in your stomach tighten so much you knew it was about to break. 

 

You could feel yourself clenching around Mark and if his groans were any indication, you knew that he was just as close as you were. 

 

“Fuck fuck, Y/N. You’re so tight around me. You feel so fucking good.”

 

“Mark, I’m close, oh god don’t stop, I’m so close.”

 

He moved his thumb down and rubbed at your clit in time with his thrusts and you could feel Jackson’s hot breath against your ears. 

 

“Come for us, Y/N. But don’t forget that I’m next.”

 

And that was all it took for you to clench around Mark again as your orgasm took over your entire body. You arched off the couch as you began to convulse in pleasure. You could feel Mark pulsating inside you and you willed yourself to clench around him once more and felt his hot release inside of you. 

 

He fucked you through his own high before pulling out and placing a chaste kiss on your lips. Before you could even begin to compose yourself, you felt yourself being filled up again. You whined at the sensitivity as you were pulled up onto Jackson’s lap. He kissed along your jaw while waiting for you to relax. 

 

You rested your forehead against his and slowly nodded. He pulled away and crashed his lips against yours as his hands found their way to your hips. He took his time at first, not wanting you to feel uncomfortable. He slowly guided your hips against his while sucking marks into the skin of your breasts. 

 

The sensitivity eventually gave way to pleasure and you began to roll your hips on your own. Jackson threw his head back as he began to meet your thrusts and load groans began to fill the room again. He watched as your breasts bounced in front of his face before capturing a nipple between his lips. He held you as close to his body as he could as your hips continued to move in sync with one another. 

 

“You see, Y/N, you just needed to feel the timing to understand it.”

 

Jackson smirked as you leaned in to capture his lips again. You could feel the coil tightening again as you felt Mark snake his hands around your waist and down to your clit. You began to clench around Jackson as he angled his thrusts enough to hit your spot each time. 

 

“Jackson.. Jackson oh fuck I’m close.”

 

“Wait for me baby, I am too.”

 

His grip on your waist tightened as he all but stopped your movements to thrust harder into you. You could feel him twitching inside you as you began to clench around him again. You knew you couldn’t take much more and were about to break when you felt him release inside you hard. His warm release filling you up again and you break. 

 

You continue to clench around him and he continues to thrust into you as you chase your second release. 

 

“Let go, Y/N. Let me feel you come undone.”

 

With that, your coil snaps and you feel your release wash over you. You throw your head back as Jackson’s name becomes a mantra that falls from your lips. He pulls you close to him again and crashes his lips against yours, swallowing the sounds coming from you. 

 

As you come down from your high, you wrap your arms around Jackson’s waist and tuck your head under his chin. He wraps his hands around you and rubs his hands up and down your back. 

 

Mark joins the two of you on the couch and pulls you away from Jackson just enough to where you’re stretched out across both of them. You turn to where your head is still under Jackson’s chin and your legs are in Mark’s lap. Jackson draws little patterns across your back as Mark massages your feet. Suddenly you start to feel very aware of what happened. 

 

They seemed to notice your mood shift and Jackson pulled you away to look at you. 

 

“Y/N, we love you. And we’ve wanted this for a long time. Wanted you for a long time. You mean so much to us.”

 

You looked into his eyes, searching for any sign that he was lying. But all you saw was sincerity. You turned to look at Mark and were met with the same look. You could tell that they both knew there was a much deeper conversation that would need to happen but for now you were content to bask in the afterglow of the best sex you’d ever had. 

 

You couldn’t wait for this showcase to be over and really explore whatever this could be. You leaned forward to kiss Mark before turning to kiss Jackson. You let yourself just linger in their warmth before you moved to gather your clothes. 

 

The pair watching you from the couch as you got dressed. You weren’t ready to be alone just yet and flashed a smile their way as you grabbed your bag. 

 

“You guys aren’t going to let me walk home by myself are you? I’m your best friend AND your neighbor.”

 

You winked at them, knowing full well what it was implying and couldn’t help the small laugh that left your lips at how fast they jumped up to grab their clothes. 

 

They joined you by the door and Mark walked in front of you, squatting down for you to jump on his back. Once secured and Jackson wrapping his arm around both of you, you headed off towards your building. 

 

Maybe this arrangement, whatever it would end up being, wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


End file.
